FairyShot
by ChisanaTenshi
Summary: Un recueil de One-Shot en tout genre sur le manga FairyTail :)
1. Avant Propos

Bon eh bien me revoila ! Cette fois ci j'abandonne l'idée de la fic sur FairyTail, j'ai bien trop d'idées en tête qui sont beaucoup trop différentes les unes des autres pour en faire une histoire correct... Alors je supprime "Lucy Heartfillia" ! A la place je créer ce... Recueil, on peut dire recueil je pense :) où je posterais (surement deux fois par semaine) des One-Shoot en tout genre (School, fantastique, à l'eau de rose, combat, lemon...) avec des couples différents. Mon imagination me joue trop de tour en ce moment :p Enfin bref voilà c'était un petit avant propos afin de m'expliquer ;). Bien sur je prendrais toutes les propositions de couple ou de situation qui vous ferez plaisir si vous le demandez (gentillement hein :p)

_(Pour ceux qui me suivent sur C'est à nous de tracer notre destin, la suite est en court d'écriture ! Plus que quelques paragraphes)_


	2. Numéro 1 - Je veux que tu soit l'unique

**Numéro 1 – Je veux que tu soit l'unique.**

Genre : Romance

Monde : Normale

Couple : A vous de le découvrir :)

_(Ps : Désolée pour les fautes :$)_

_(Je devais poster ce Shot hier soir mais... Impossible, le site à beuguer :/)_

Dans un appartement en plein centre ville, une jeune femme et son compagnon son installé dans leur canapé face à la télévision qui diffuse des vieux films en noir et blanc pour honorer un acteur décédé. Pris d'une soit disant envie de pop corn, l'homme se lève pour aller vers la cuisine. Au lieu de sortir un sachet de grain de maïs soufflé du placard, il sort une petite feuille en papier de sa poche gauche et porte une main à sa poche droit sentant les coins arrondis d'une petite boite carré. Il souffle un bon coup et repart vers le salon.

- Mon ange ? Est-ce que je peux te parler un moment ?

La jeune ne comprenant pas l'interroge du regard, ne recevant aucune réponse, elle tapote doucement la place à côté d'elle sur le canapé et coupe la télévision.

- Que se passe t-il ? Quelque chose de grave ?

L'homme, tendu à l'extrême, souffle encore une fois et déplie le papier.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais j'avais besoin de note pour ne rien oublier. Écoute moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît.

Prise de court la femme ne répond pas et attend de comprendre ce qui se passe.

_Ma chère et tendre, _

_Te souviens tu du jour notre rencontre, ce jour où mon cœur c'est mis à battre à unisson du tien. Depuis il n'a cesser de suivre le rythme de ton cœur. Cette journée à marqué un tournant pour moi, moi, ce garçon mignon et coureur de jupon que j'étais été en trin de tomber amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappel de tout les événements qui se sont produits ce jour là, après tout cela remonte à maintenant 9ans. J'étais dans ce bar très cotée de Magnolia avec Ren et Eve mes deux potes en toutes circonstances, on buvais accoudé au bar sans échanger un seul mot essayant chacun de nous remettre de notre cuite de la veille avec une grosse question en tête « c'était qui la fille d'hier soir ? ». C'est là que tu as fait ton apparition tel un ange, un ange complètement torché à 10h45 un samedi matin, en hurlant à tout va que tu avais soif et que si tu ne buvais pas tu allais t'effondrer de déshydratation.. En plein mois de Décembre. Je me rappel très bien la tête que tu as fait quand le barman ta tendu un verre d'eau, tu as dévisager le récipient, puis le barman avant de sortir ces quelques mots qui on provoqué l'hilarité de toutes les personnes présentes dans le café « C'est quoi ce truc ?! ». A croire que tu n'avais jamais bu autre chose que de l'alcool depuis ta naissance. Puis je ne savais pas trop pourquoi à cette époque, j'ai commander deux bières, me suis levé et t'es rejoins à ta table, cette fois c'est moi que tu as dévisagé de haut en bas avant de me demander, poliment, qui j'étais. Je ne t'ai pas répondu, je me suis assis et t'ai tendu le verre rempli de ce liquide que tu semblait adorer, puis à mon tour je t'es dévisagé. De plus près tu étais réellement craquante. Une couleur de peau halé, deux grands yeux marrons, une poitrine généreuse qui semblait à l'étroit dans ton chemisier noir (et oui je me souviens même de la couleur), tout ton visage semblait parfait, les rougeurs sur tes joues, du à l'abus d'alcool ne te rendait que plus charmante. Alors, lorsque ton verre fut vide, tu m'as regardé, vraiment, dans mes yeux et une étincelle c'est produite en moi, comme une réponse à mes appel à l'aide de l'amour. La bière que tu venais de finir avait laissé quelques traces blanches sur le bord de tes lèvres, je me suis penché en avant et du revers de mes doigts les ai effacés, j'en ai profité pour prendre une de tes mèches brunes soyeuses entre mes doigts. De si près je pouvais sentir ton parfum épicé m'enivrer pour me faire quitter la terre. Je me suis présenté, tu as fait de même, on à discutés, on s'est échangé nos numéros.. Puis on s'est revu et l'un dans l'autre on à fini par s'embrasser et ne plus se quitter. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas mais on s'est chaque fois retrouvé. Dans 6mois ça fera 10ans que notre relation dure et pour fêter cet événement je voulais organiser quelque chose de spéciale, mais ce n'est pas une chose que je peux faire sans ton approbation._

Sa tirade fini, il se relève du canapé, fait pivoter sa compagne, se met face à elle, sort la petite boite carré de sa poche droite pour laisser découvrir une jolie mousseline bleu roi. Il pose un genoux à terre, prend la main gauche de sa partenaire et reprend son monologue, sans notes cette fois.

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne d'autre que toi, je suis certains que je ne désirerais jamais personne d'autre que toi. Oh mon ange, je veux que tu soit mienne, à moi, que tous le monde voit à quel point je suis fou de toi, à quel point tu m'as changé. Je veux que tu sois l'unique !

La belle femme devant lui semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer, plus un mouvement, elle ne bougeait plus et pourtant on voyait un liquide transparent prendre naissance au bord de ses yeux de chocolat. Ouvrant l'écrin, il laissa entrevoir un anneau tout fin en argent où quelques pierres marrons et émeraudes semblaient briller de milles feux.

- Cana Alberona veux tu m'épouser ?

Un petit silence, qui parut une éternité au beau garçon, se fit ressentir avant que la brune ne se jette littéralement sur le jeune homme, elle l'embrassa à maintes reprise avant de lui dire dans un souffle respirant la joie.

- Oh oui Hibiki ! Oui je le veux !

Et c'est dans une marre de larmes de joie qu'ils passèrent le reste de leurs soirée.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? :D Bisous à tous !**


	3. Numéro 2 - Comme si tu pouvais gagner

**Numéro 2 – Comme si tu pouvais gagner !**

Genre : Magie/FriendShip

Monde : Fiore

Couple : Pas de couple

Personnages : Wendy/Roméo (j'adore :D)

A la guilde de Fairy Tail, un étrange calme régnait, la cause en était que l'équipe Natsu était partie en mission hier et que tous les autres membres en profitaient pour reposer un peu leurs oreilles. De son côté, la petite Wendy s'ennuyait, elle n'avait pas eu l'autorisation d'accompagner ses amis lors de cette aventure, au grand dam de Natsu qui avait dû dire adieu au sort de Troia. Arrivant avec son père, Roméo vit la Dragon Slayer seule, la tête sur la table avec une Charuru qui se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour que sa protégée sourit et rit. Motivée à imiter son ami à la touffe rose, le fils de Macao vint jusqu'à la petite au cheveux bleus et se rendit vite compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire, du coup il était planté là, devant Wendy, cherchant ses mots, ce qu'il pourrait dire, mais rien ne sorti. Le déclencheur fut apporté par le petit rire discret mais cristallin de la barmaid très connue, Mirajane.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine encore ?! »

La mage céleste relevait la tête pour observer, à son tour en direction de Mirajane, suivre son regard posée sur Roméo puis détourna les yeux rougissante.

Bonjour Roméo-kun !

S'en suivit les questions habituelles entre les deux plus jeunes membres de FairyTail. Le jeune garçon proposa à la Dragon Slayer de sortir prendre ce qu'elle accepta, suivie de Charuru. Ils allèrent au parc en discutant de tout et de rien, des choses de la vie quotidienne à leur dernière mission, tout leurs semblaient intéressant, c'est ce qui est bien lorsque l'on est jeunes. A l'heure du déjeuner ils retournèrent manger à la guilde sous les regards taquin ou attendris de leurs camarades, meurs valant à tout deux une poussé de rouge aux joues. Dans l'après midi, alors qu'ils semblaient avoir épuisés leurs stocks de sujet de discussion, Roméo proposa à Wendy de faire un jeu.

Une course Wendy ! Jusqu'au parc où l'on à était ce matin et on put se servir de la magie.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, la petite bleue eu le sourire aux lèvres en acceptant. Ils se levèrent et se positionnèrent juste à l'entrée du bâtiment les grandes portes ouvertes face à Macao qui s'était proposé pour donner le départ.

Tu as intérêt de gagner mon fils !

T'inquiète papa c'est gagné d'avance !

Wendy eu un petit regard vers Charuru qui compris puis elle répondit à son tour.

Comme si tu pouvais gagner..

Le départ fut donné et l'exceed blanche s'envola à toute vitesse en prenant la Dragon Slayer dans ses pattes. Elles entendit toutes deux Roméo crier que ce n'était pas juste mais continuèrent leur chemin. Une fois dans le parc elles attendirent à peine 5minutes le jeune mage avant qu'il ne pointe le bout de son nez, la mine renfrogné.

Oh tu as vu Wendy, on dirait qu'il boude

Peut être... Mais il avait bien précisé qu'on pouvait utiliser la magie.

Une fois à la même auteur Wendy lui sourit et Roméo se mit à bouder encore un peu plus, ne sachant quoi faire pour enlever cette attitude du visage de son ami, la bleue demanda conseil du regard a la minette blanche, elle lui chuchota une solution à l'oreille qui fit s'empourprer Wendy. Néanmoins on la vit se rapprocher de Roméo jusqu'à être assez près pour lui faire un petit bisous sur la joue. Le petit garçon, surpris, rougie de tout ce qu'il pu et repris contenance en entendant sa camarade crier.

On fais la revanche et cette fois Charuru ne m'aide !

Les pieds sur terre il comprit vite que s'il ne partait pas maintenant il perdrait une seconde fois... Ce qui semblait être une possibilité envisageable s'il y avait un bisous à la clé. Finalement sa fierté de garçon reprit le dessus et il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put.

Cette fois tu ne me battra pas !

Dans les rues de Magnolia on pouvait voir ses deux enfants courir à en perdre haleine, deux amis, deux partenaires de guilde, deux membres d'une même famille intimement liés pour leur ages. Qui sait... Peut être qu'en grandissant, l'amitié laissera place à un sentiment plus fort.

**Voilà mon second:D J'ai bien pris en compte les demandes et j'annonce que le prochain mettra en scène les Trimens ! Bonne journée Bisous !**

**N'oubliez pas que vos avis m'intéresse grandement même si c'est négatif**


	4. Numéro 3 - Une prochaine fois !

**Numéro 3 – La prochaine fois.**

Genre : Friends

Monde : Normal

Couples : Aucun

Personnages : Hibiki, Eve et Ren.

Dans le parc d'une petite ville calme portant le nom de Magnolia, deux beau garçons sont assis de façon nonchalante sur un banc. A leurs deux physique, ils incarnent parfaitement les opposés, l'un grand assez mate aux cheveux brun, les yeux marrons, le second plus petit au teint pâle, les cheveux blonds et deux pupilles aux reflets verts. Leurs visages semblaient totalement fatigué et mordu par le trop plein d'alcool de veille. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, peut être aimaient ils le calme, ou n'en avaient ils tout simplement pas la force mentale. Un troisième garçon de taille moyenne aux cheveux châtains/roux avec deux grands yeux noirs se joint à eux, prenant la dernière place disponible sur le banc.

Quelques autres minutes de silence se firent et c'est le plus matte des 3 qui pris la parole en premier.

- Dis Hibiki, il c'est passé quoi à la soirée de Ichiya hier soir ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande sa à moi ?

- Vous étiez irrécupérables les gars, torchés à souhait.

- Tu peux parler Eve !

Le silence ce fit à nouveau alors que les trois garçons ce rendaient compte qu'ils ne se souvenaient absolument plus de rien de la soirée à laquelle ils ont participé la veille. Leur patron, Ichiya, étant très attachés à ses jeunes commerciales les avaient tous invités à une soirée très huppé ou l'alcool avait coulé à flot toute la soirée et évidement.. Les garçons ne s'étaient pas privés pour boire ou séduire les filles à tomber de la petite fête. Sauf que maintenant ils ne se souvenaient de rien, Ren s'était réveillé chez lui avec Eve dans ses bras sans souvenirs de la veille et Hibiki chez une fille blonde dont il ne savait rien, il était partit avec que celle-ci ne se réveille. Ce qui donne un tableau assez drôle de trois beau gosses avachis sur un banc la tête dans le cirage avec leur costard de la veille, débraillé. Pourtant ils étaient toujours aussi craquant.

- Eh les gars faut qu'on arrête de délirer..

- Ta raison Eve..

- Faut qu'on arrête les soirées, la picole et les filles sans lendemain..

- Ichiya veut être fière de nous, on peut pas faire ça à chaque fois, on grandit, on à des responsabilités maintenant

Eve tendit sa main devant ces deux collègues et amis.

- Pu de beuveries.

Ren mit sa main sur celle du blond

- Pu de soirées

Enfin Hibiki rajouta la sienne

- Pu de filles sans lendemain.

Et juste avant qu'ils relèvent leurs mains en l'air en signe de l'acceptation de leur pacte, un trio de jeunes filles magnifiques passa juste devant eux dans des habits courts des formes magnifiques et un petit sourires qui en disait long. Les trois amis se dévisagèrent en se relevant avant que Ren ne déclare.

- Oh les mecs on arrêtera ça un autre jour !

Hibiki ajouta

- On verra ça plus tard !

Et c'est Eve qui donna le départ en ajoutant

- Ouai ! Une prochaine fois !

Et c'est presque en courant que les trois coureurs de jupon rejoignirent les filles afin de les accoster... Comme quoi, ils ne sont pas près de changer ceux là !

**Voilà Voilà pour celui-ci ! **

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent et particulièrement à :**

**BlueFairySky pour toutes ces idées ! Y en à qui me plaisent beaucoup et qui m'inspire alors je pense qu'il y aura pas mal de tes propositions pour la suite ;)**

**Merci aussi à KaiJu ! Cette OS est avec les personnages que tu m'as demandé ^^ j'espère qu'elle te plaît :$**

**Bisous à tous le monde bonne journée !**


	5. Numéro 4 - Un éclair de lucidité

**Numéro 4 – Un éclair de lucidité.**

Genre : Humour/Romance

Monde : Fairy Tail

Thème : Chocolat

Couple : Lisanna/Luxus.

Personnages : Lisanna, Luxus, Elfman et Mirajane.

…**...**

- Lisanna dépêche toi si on est en retard Mirajane va nous tuer !

Dans le petit appartement de la junior des Strauss, Elfman commencer à s'impatienter et s'inquiéter. Sa grande sœur à décidé d'organiser un petit bal pour fêter la nouvelle année à la guilde. La connaissant bien, il savait que s'ils étaient en retard l'aînée ne leurs pardonnerez pas et il ne se sentait pas capable de subir les foudres de la démone. Une porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Lisanna dans une petite robe parme broder de blanc avec quelques touches de paillettes.

- Dis moi Elfman, crois-tu que ce sont la les paroles d'un homme ?

La réplique percuta le frère qui se renfrogna en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Même un homme un vrai à peur de la colère de la Satan Soul.

Le rire léger de sa sœur le détendit, il lui tendit son bras qu'elle pris avec un jolie sourire aux lèvres. Ils prirent le chemin de la guilde marchant dans la neige qui s'accrochait au sol de la ville, la fraîcheur de l'hiver fit trembloter la jeune blanche qui avait oubliée son gilet à l'appartement.

- Il est trop tard. Si on fait demi tour on ne sera pas à l'heure et ce n'est pas le comportement d'un homme !

- Froussard

Avait chuchoté Lisanna face à son frère complètement apeuré. Une fois les portes de la guilde passées, la junior rejoignit son aînée qui était occupée à rajouter quelques ballons dans le filet suspendu au plafond.

- Mira ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oh Li ! Oui je veux bien que tu mette les petits fours dans les plateaux que j'ai préparés sur le comptoir s'il te plaît.

- Très bien !

Lisanna s'affaira à la tâche, remplissant abondamment les plateaux de petits four en tout genre fait par un traiteur de la ville. L'odeur était alléchante, il manquait encore un peu de monde et personnes ne semblait la regardait, alors elle céda à son envie et pris un petit four qu'elle se mit en bouche. Elle l'avait bien choisit, la pâte feuilleté très légère et un fourrage à la tomate... délicieux !

- Dis donc ce n'est pas très poli de manger avant le lancement de la soirée ! Que dirais ta chère sœur si elle le savait.

Dans un sursaut Lisanna se retourna vers son interlocuteur, des cheveux blonds en bataille, un éclair sur le côté droit du visage, des yeux foncés pas de doute possible.

- Luxus ! Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je prends en flagrant délit une voleuse de petits fours. Intéressant n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh non Luxus ne dit rien à Mira s'il te plait !

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi à garder le silence ?

- Non mais.. Tu essaie de me faire du chantage Luxus Drear ?!

Le Dragon Slayer de la foudre se rapprocha un peu plus de Lisanna.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Dans un soupir la blanche lui répondit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Luxus se mit à réfléchir quelques minutes ce qui donna l'occasion à Lisanna d'observer un peu plus attentivement la tenue du blond de la foudre. Chaussures vernis noir, pantalon de smoking noir, chemise blanche surmontait d'une cravate jaune et une veste de smoking noire elle aussi... C'est la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cette tenue et en regardant l'ensemble des personnes déjà arrivées elle se dit que c'était sûrement Mirajane qui avait demandait à tous les membres d'être bien habillés et, évidement, tous le monde lui avait obéis ce qui fit rire la blanche, assez fort pour que Luxus soit arraché à ses réflexions.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends la gourmande ?

- Ça me fait rire de voir la grande influence de ma sœur sur les membres de la guilde.

A son tour le blond laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce et il fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Alors qu'il allait exposer son idée à Lisanna, les lumières s'éteignirent et un spot éclaira le centre de la scène où Mirajane fit son apparition dans une sublime robe prune à décolleté argent. Des étoiles dans les yeux, elle annonça le début des festivités.

- Bienvenue à tous, puissiez vous baignez dans l'amour durant toute cette soirée !

Le spot s'éteignit pour laisser place à des lumières d'ambiance et la musique se déclencha.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, Luxus avait perdu de vue la plus jeune des Strauss et cela le dérangeait. Il avait trouvé quelque chose de parfait et il tenait à ce qu'elle le fasse au plus vite ! La patience n'est pas le point fort du blond. Il la vit danser aux côtés de Lucy et Wendy, il s'approcha du trio.

- Salut les filles, je peux vous empruntez Lisanna ?

Le mage n'attendit pas de réponse, pris le bras de la Strauss et la fit sortir en dehors de la guilde.

- Nan mais t'es pas bien Drear ! Qu'est-ce qui ta pris j'ai super froid moi !

- Tu me dois une faveur tu as déjà oubliée ?

- T'en est encore avec cette histoire ?! Bon et bien vas-y dis moi ta superbe idée j'attends.

- Une petite condition, si tu ne te sent pas capable de faire ce « Gage », tu devras me servir d'esclave sage, polie et obéissante pendant la prochaine semaine.

- Ooooh oui mais dépêche toi s'il te plaît, j'aimerais profiter de la soirée moi !

Un sourire malsain naquit sur les lèvres du beau Luxus Drear, son idée était géniale et il était certain que la prude des Strauss n'aurait jamais le cran de le faire. Il gagnerait donc une semaine des doux et loyaux services de la très mignonne Lisanna qui ne lui déplaisait pas. C'est vrai qui pouvait résister au charme discret de cette blanche ? De beaux yeux bleus, un visage respirant la joie, un sourire communicatif et tout bonnement craquant.. Une jeune femme à damner les saints, elle ne laissait pas grand monde indifférent, et encore moins le Dragon Slayer de la foudre qui ne rêvé que de croquer cette fille toute sage. C'est donc dans un éclair de lucidité qu'il avait eu l'idée parfaite où, dans tous les cas, il serait gagnant.

- Embrasse moi Strauss.

Le visage de Lisanna devint livide, plus qu'une émotion sur son visage, l'intrigue. Le plan de Luxus fonctionnait à merveille, si elle accepte, et il était sûre que ce ne serait pas le cas, il gagnerait un baiser de celle qui lui plaît et dans le cas contraire, il profiterait de l'avoir auprès de lui 1 semaine complète.

- D'accord !

La voix fluette de la Strauss le sortit de ses pensées, il n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir, de faire un mouvement ou de dire un mot que la belle blanche s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son torse, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sucré sur les lèvres du Dragon. Quelle sensation absolument délicieuse autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Lisanna se sépara de ses lèvres sans pour autant se décoller de lui, les joues rosies par son acte lui ajoutait encore un charme. Le bruit des portes de la guilde que l'on ouvrent brisa leur si beau moment et une voix suave retentit.

- Lisanna qu'est-ce que tu fais Mira te cherche partout et... Luxus !?

- Salut Elfman ! Ça baigne ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec ma sœur !

Le cerveau de Lexus surchauffait à essayer de trouver une excuse potable mais sa tournait dans le vide, il ne trouvait rien. Il s'imaginait déjà commencer un combat avec « l'homme le vrai » de FairyTail, lorsque la petite voix de Lisanna retentit.

- On s'embrassait Elfman

Sur le cul, là y a pas d'autre expression possible pour représenter la scène. Une belle brochette ! Un Elfman les yeux exorbités et sur le poing de foncer sur le Dragon de la foudre pour le tuer, un Luxus la bouche ouverte à regarder Lisanna en essayant de comprendre à quoi elle jouait, une Lisanna souriante, aux joues rouges et enfin, à l'entrebâillement de la porte, une jolie Mirajane le sourire radieux et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, la plus jeune des Strauss prit le visage de Luxus dans ses mains, se hissa jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Le baiser finit, elle se hissa encore jusqu'à son oreille pour lui chuchoter.

- Bonne année mon dragon foudroyant oh et... Tu ferais bien de courir vite.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Drear ! Je vais te massacrer !

Les deux sœurs virent leur frère chéri s'élancer sur Luxus qui s'était mit à courir. Les jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent.

- Alors petite sœur ? Le dragon de la foudre ?

- On dirait bien que oui …

Mirajane lança un regard mi-attendris, mi-taquin à sa petite sœur et un sourire tendre s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elles se souhaitèrent la bonne année sous les cris puissants de leur frère hurlant sur le mage de la foudre.

- Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un homme un vrai !

- Mais c'est elle qui m'a embrassée !

- Un homme un vrai ne se laisse pas faire !

Et ce fut comme sa jusqu'au petit matin.

…**...**

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que sa vous plaît j'ai pris assez de plaisir à l'écrire. Je tenais à tous vous remerciez vous êtes géniaux et toutes vos idées sont géniales ! Par contre pour la demande concernant Hugues. Je ne vois plus trop quel personnage c'est si quelqu'un pouvait m'éclairai ^^'**

**dernière chose... Je vais sûrement ne pas republier avec la semaine prochaine j'ai... eu une perte dans ma famille alors... Fin voilà. Bonne soirée merci beaucoup et donnez vos avis et vos envies !**

_Pour les fautes ! (j'ai essayé de m'appliquer sur celui-ci alors?)_


	6. Numéro 5 – Seikatsu ni shi

**Numéro 5 – _Seikatsu ni shi_ **

Genre : Triste/Romance

Monde : Fairy Tail

Thème : L'amour à tout épreuve

Couple : Lucy/Natsu

Personnages : Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Grey et Wendy

**Un couple incontournable à mes yeux dans FairyTail et j'avais vraiment besoin d'évacuer ce que je ressens Bonne soirée merci de me lire et pour vos idées. Le prochain sera sur Hughes !**

…**...**

Il fait nuit, il pleut, il fait froid et moi je suis sous ce déluge à courir comme une dératée en direction de la vallée des roches, là ou t'as laissé Happy, impossible de te porter plus longtemps, il est venue chercher de l'aide à la guilde. Quand notre petit chat bleu préférée est arrivé, presque mort tellement il avait utilisé sa magie, il nous à annoncé que vous vous étiez fait attaqué par surprise et qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop fort pour vous. J'ai sentie une déchirure au fond de moi, j'ai demandé où tu étais et je me suis mise à courir. Je te vois sa y est, tu n'est plus très loin tu est étendu au sol, plus un seul mouvement ne se montre, même plus ta cage thoracique qui se soulève. Je m'agenouille prés de toi et mes larmes commence à couler. Tu est sur le dos, ce qui me permet de voir ton visage livide et tout pâle. Ma main sur ta joue je te parle pour te faire revenir à moi.

- Natsu, Natsu qu'est-ce que tu fabrique par terre il pleut tu vas être malade...

J'entends les pas de mes amis s'approcher de nous, Grey se met à mon niveau, Wendy prends le pouls de Natsu et fais un non de la tête au mage de la glace avant de s'effondrer en larmes. Les miennes se font plus fortes.

- Idiot allez relève toi ! Reste pas là tu nous fais peur...

Pas un seul mouvement, je sais ce que sa veut dire mais je ne peux m'y contraindre... Grey resserre sa prise autour de mes épaules.

- Natsu allez ! C'est pu drôle bouge toi de là !

Erza viens me prendre dans ses bras, elle me relève.

- Lucy.. Il est partit.

Non... Non c'est pas possible sa se peut pas. Je me dégage de l'emprise de la rousse et me jette sur toi mon Natsu.. Je te secoue, te met quelques baffes

- Je t'en prie arrête reviens, allez je t'en supplie me fais pas ça Natsu reviens s'il te plaît ! Je gueulerais plus quand tu viendras dans mon appartement tu pourras dormir avec moi si tu veux mais reviens je t'en supplie reviens moi me laisse pas Natsu.. Tu peux pas me laisser toute seule... M'abandonne pas...

J'entends les sanglots de tous le monde autour de nous

- Regarde ce que tu fais idiot ! Tous le monde pleure à cause de toi. Allez viens avec nous, Natsu prends ma main cette fois c'est moi qui te la tend sa change hein ! Allez prends la et viens on rentre à la guilde, Mira nous à fait des tartes au saumon ! C'est Happy qui va être heureux.

Personnes ne s'arrêtait de pleurer et toi tu ne bougeais toujours pas d'un poil... J'avais si peur... Mais j'ai compris à ce moment. Tu est mort hein, tu ne reviendras plus..

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me laisse toute seule... T'es lâche Natsu ! T'es qu'un lâche ! Tu nous laisse tous tomber comme ça sans rien dire même pas un signe ! JE TAIME NATSU ! REVIENS RESTE RESISTE JE TEN SUPPLIE FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE FAIS MOI UN SIGNE RESTE PRES DE MOI POUR TOJOURS PARCE QUE... PARCE QUE JE SUIS FOLLE DE TOI ET QUE SANS TOI JE PEUX PLUS RIEN FAIRE JE... JE NE SERAIS PLUS JAMAIS MOI... PARS PAS JE T'EN SUPPLIE TU DOIS RESTER ET SI CE N'EST PAS POUR MOI... Fais le... Fais le pour eux... Pour Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza, Happy et tous les autres parce que.. Quoi qu'ils diront, ils savent tous que tu est un repère pour eux...

Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir... Alors j'ai pris ma décision, lorsque j'étais dans le monde des esprits, le roi m'avait appris un sort. Celui-ci se nomme _Seikatsu ni shi,_ autrement dit « Une mort pour une vie » et j'allais le réaliser pour toi, pour que tu vive.

- Écoute Natsu, j'ai jamais réussi à être celle qui sauve tous le monde, mais aujourd'hui, je peux le faire, je vais te sauver toi. Alors tache de ne pas tout gâcher et profite de tous les petits moments importants d'accord ?! Et... S'il te plaît.. Ne m'oublie pas...

Je sors mon trousseau de clés entier, le tend au dessus de ton corps inerte et commence.

- Je suis celle qui fais le lien entre ce monde et celui des esprits que toutes les portes s'ouvrent une dernière fois et que la magie des étoiles fassent sont travail. Que l'étoile qui s'était mise à briller pour mon ami s'éteigne et que la mienne s'éclaire, que sa vie reprenne et que la mienne s'arrête !

La pluie se stoppa et le ciel laissa entrevoir toutes ses étoiles, une d'entre elle s'arrêta de briller et toutes les autres se mirent à me tomber dessus. Je sentie ma vie m'échapper des doigts, juste avant de pousser mon dernier souffle je m'approcha de ton visage pour te dire au creux de l'oreille.

- M'oublie pas s'il te plaît.. Je t'aime

Et dans mon dernier effort je déposa mes lèvres sur les tiennes et je te sentis répondre à mon baiser. C'est comme cela que je suis morte, en t'offrant ma vie et le sourire aux lèvres. Mais ne t'en fais pas d'avance, je sais déjà que je ne regretterais jamais mon choix, si je t'avais laissé je m'en serait voulu...

…**...**

**Voilà mon sixième shot. J'espère qu'il vous plaît... **

**Je voulais absolument en faire un et.. Peut être qu'il est un peu triste mais en ce moment... C'est tout ce dont je suis capable de faire.**

**Bisous et merci à tous de me lire 3**


	7. Numéro 6 - Moi aussi un jour

**Numéro 6 – Moi aussi un jour.**

Genre : Normale

Monde : Normale

Thème : Parc d'Attraction

Couple : Aucun

Personnages : Hughes, Mary Hughes, Parents de Hughes(inventés)

…**...**

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans le parc d'attraction Zigrodland !

Je me souviens encore de ce jour où tout est devenu clair pour moi. Mes parents nous avaient emmené ma sœur et moi dans un parc d'attraction pour la première fois. A l'entrée il y avait un grand homme sur des longs bâtons que l'on appel échasses, il avait un grand chapeau rayé blanc et rouge, un sourire énorme sur son visage et il faisait que de crier avec une voix joyeuse que tous le monde était la bienvenue dans son parc.

Avec ma famille on à passé la journée à faire des manèges, des attractions, manger des glaces, des gâteaux, des gaufres et pleins de sucreries meilleures les unes que les autres. Le soir en repartant chez nous j'avais la joie au cœur et des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Alors Hughes ça a plus cette sortie

Rien que de reparler de cette journée faisait accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

- J'ai adoré maman ! Merci beaucoup c'était super génial !

Le doux rire de ma génitrice était communicatif et tous le monde rigola à son tour.

- On y retournera le mois prochain si tu veux

Cette phrase fut la plus belle que je n'eus jamais entendu jusque là. A mon visage il dut comprendre que j'en serais ravi car tous les mois nous retournions dans ce parc profiter de toute cette joie qu'il procurait.

Un soir où l'on avait participé à l'événement « Nocturne du Parc », j'ai beaucoup pensé à mon avenir. La nuit tombée, une fois dans mon lit, je réfléchis beaucoup... Que pourrais-je faire plus tard qui me procurerait autant de joie que le fait de passer du temps à « Zigrodland »... Et la réponse m'apparut comme évidence, je me suis levé de mon lit et j'ai couru jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents, j'ai ouvert la porte, la faisant claquer contre le mur, mes parents firent un bond avant d'ouvrir des grands yeux pleins de surprises et d'interrogation et de les poser sur moi.

- Que se passe t-il Hughes ? Il y à un problème ?!

- Maman ! Papa ! Je sais ce que je vais faire quand je serais grand !

Ils m'ont fixait avec un air de « Oui eh bien vas-y dit ». Je souris à m'en donner des crampes avant de sauter sur leur lit et de commencer à faire des bonds.

- Plus tard moi aussi j'aurais mon propre Parc d'Attraction !

Ce soir là je le savais. Je ferais tout pour arriver à mon but et je suis sûre que mes parents aussi le savait car leurs sourires en disait long.

Cette nuit c'est déroulé l'année de mes 12ans, aujourd'hui j'ai 26ans et je suis face à mon rêve. Devant moi s'élève une arche gigantesque toute violette et blanche où une banderole porte comme message « Ouverture le 5 Juin ». C'est dans 3 jours. Enfin... Dans trois jours mon rêve ouvrira c'est porte. Une main sur mon épaule me tire de mon observation, je me tourne pour observer Mary, ma sœur, le sourire éclatant.

- Ça y est frangin, t'as réussis. Ta construis ton propre Parc d'attraction.

Je suis trop heureux pour parler, une joie intense m'enivre et je report mon attention sur le grand panneau qui porte le nom de mon bébé, de mon parc, de mon rêve.

- Si papa et maman étaient encore là... Ils serait fier de toi Hughes.

Cette phrase ne me fit pas perdre mon sourire, mais des larmes apparut malgré moi au bord de mes yeux. Je prends la main de ma sœur et on entre dans mon parc. Je prends le micro et je ne peux résister à faire comme dans mon souvenir...

- Bienvenue au Parc d'attraction E-Land !

…**...**

**Eh voilà pour mon Sixième Shot ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire parce que je ne connais pas trop ce personnage mais j'en suis assez fière :D **

**Je vous fait de gros bisous merci de me lire vous êtes tous géniaux ! **


End file.
